


Required Fun

by Wwalm



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bondage, Dom/sub, F/F, Foreplay, Hogwarts, Kinky, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV First Person, Room of Requirement, Room of Requirement Shenanigans, Sex, Sex Toys, Teasing, Torture, Touching
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-08 01:02:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15231942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wwalm/pseuds/Wwalm
Summary: The urban dictionary definition of dirty role playing (drp) is:"A bedroom practise, in which partners dress up and pretend to be someone else for sexual satisfaction."However, Lavender and Parvati like to spice it up a little. Especially in the room of requirement, where they can do anything they want....Different type of story, no general plot whatsoever.However...I will take ALL suggestions so you can read what you WANT to read most!!!Comment them so I can continue the story!!!





	Required Fun

**Author's Note:**

> Starring:  
> Parvati Patil as Amanda the Toturer, and Lavender Brown as Skyler the Dominated

(Earlier that day)

After Charms class that afternoon, I, Lavender Brown, caught up with my girlfriend, Parvati Patil at the end of the corridor.

"Hey," I breathed, turning her around.

"Hey!" Parvati smiled sweetly before giving me a kiss on the lips.

"Ready for tonight?" I asked.

Parvati got a worried look on her face. "Not here," she hissed, dragging me to an unused classroom. I followed, feeling guilty. I had forgotten I wasn't allowed to discuss our activities in public.

And by activities, I meant role playing. And by role playing, I meant dirty role playing. Basically we just had sex, pretending to be different people. And we loved it. It was super hot, and gave us exactly what we needed. That's why I was so excited for tonight. We were going to do a role play in our usual spot, the room of requirement. We chose that spot because no one could ever find us. The role play was going to be all about Parvati (her name was Amanda) torturing me. And man, I loved to be tortured. My name was Skyler. Our safe word was always "Hagrid" because saying that name during sex was an instant turn off and would stop the process immediately.

"Yes," Parvati said. "I'm definitely ready."

"Give me a preview?" I pleaded.

I never knew what she was going to do to me.

Parvati chuckled. "Nope. It's a surprise." And with a quick kiss to my lips, she walked out of the classroom and joined her Ravenclaw twin, Padma.

God, she never left me unsatisfied. That kiss had made me sigh as she walked out the door. I couldn't wait for tonight.

...

(Present)

"Help! Someone! Anyone, please help me! I'm trapped!"  
I, Skyler, struggled against my bonds. I was currently lying on a board, which apparently had a cushioning charm on it, for it was comfy. My legs and hands were bound by an invisible force, put there by someone's wand. My legs were spread widely apart and bent at the sides, and my hands were held above my head. To add to it, I couldn't see! A blindfold was wrapped around my head, making it useless to open my eyes.  
After a few minutes of calling out, I jerked my head when I heard someone come in.

"Hush, darling," a voice stated.

I recognized that voice. "Amanda?"

"Yes, Skyler. It's me."

I was shocked. "I didn't think you could ever do something like this."

Amanda (Parvati) snorted. "Well, there are many things you don't know about me."

"Yeah? Like what?" I gritted my teeth.

"Tut, tut. Later. Time for torture."

"What do you mean, Amanda?"

She didn't answer. I could hear her moving around, but had no idea what was about to happen.

Suddenly Amanda pulled off the sheet that was covering my bare body.

"Aman-" She silenced me with a kiss. I kissed back hungrily, opening my mouth, allowing her to suck on my tongue. As we were making out, Amanda slowly climbed on the board so she was straddling me. Not breaking the kiss, she slowly inched her hand down to my erect nipples.

I moaned in her mouth, enjoying the way she flicked them and squeezed them so hard they began to ache.

"Oh..." I moaned, breaking the kiss for air.

I could feel Amanda's wet pussy sliding around my legs as she swayed her hips. Amanda moved her mouth to a spot behind my ear, then my neck, where she sucked so hard it was bound to leave a mark the next day. 

Amanda then moved her hands from my nipples, slowly down my sides, inside my spread legs and into the pubic hair, just above my clit. I wriggled up and down, desperate for friction against my clit, but Amanda was not allowing it. She moved down to where her hands were and kissed the inside of my thighs, gently. My pussy was throbbing, but Amanda have no notice as rubbed her hands up and down my legs.

"Amanda," I moaned. "Please."

"What do you want me to do," she breathed, so quietly I could barely hear her.

"Eat me out! Please, Amanda!" I was gasping for breath.

Amanda chuckled. "Oh Skyler, I haven't tortured you enough yet. I'm only getting started."

I bit my lip and groaned as she began to grind her wet, hot pussy onto my bent knee.

"You, mmhmm, like that?" Amanda asked, moaning in pleasure as whimpers were escaping my mouth. I nodded.

"Would, oh! You'd like me to grind my knee against your wet pussy? Watch you cum, and eat you out till there's no tomorrow?"

I groaned at the thought of Amanda doing that.  
Amanda's breathes were getting heavy and she could feel herself getting close. Suddenly, she ordered me to open my mouth. I knew she would cum in it and I prepared for the salty taste to dribble down my throat.  
The wetness disappeared from my knee and I felt Amanda's pussy at my lips; I opened my mouth to accept it and began to suck hard on her clit. Pushing away the taste, I moved my tongue around in a way I knew would make Amanda crazy.

"I'm gonna.." she cried, and then she did, groaning. The cum didn't go into my mouth, but squirted onto my chests and stuck to my nipples, making them hard again.

Amanda took a deep breath, settling down from her orgasm. Meanwhile, my pussy was still throbbing wet like crazy, but it still wasn't being treated.

"Please, Amanda, make me feel good like you did," I moaned.

I felt her get off me. What was about to happen?  
Her mouth happened, sucking my left nipple, while climbing back on top of me. She began to thrust her pussy against mine, so our clits were slapping together. I moaned at the touch, my itch finally being scratched. On top of that, Amanda's hands wandered down behind my ass and began to prod at my whole.

"Yes! Yes! Amanda! Tease my hole! Just, OH!" I gave a LARGE moan. "Just like that!"

Pleasure was flowing throughout my body and I was soo close, and...

Amanda pulled away. "Amanda, I was just about to cum!" I whined.

She chuckled. "Skyler, hon, that's why I did it. But the big finale is just about here. You'll cum in a few seconds. I just wanted to build up the tension, you see."  
Amanda waiting a little, allowing me to wonder if she had left.

Suddenly, pleasure sparked through me again, as Amanda began rubbing VERY hard, on my clit.

My breathes got heavy again, moaning every few strokes. I eventually groaned and came on Amanda's hand.

My watch suddenly beeped and I groaned, but not out of pleasure.

"Hagrid," I said in a dull voice. Parvati climbed off of me and took of my blindfold. "What's wrong, Lavender?"

I rolled my eyes. "My watch just beeped to remind me to be in Transfiguration in 10 minutes."

Parvati huffed and got off of me.

"Stupid McGonagall. I was gonna make you cum again."

I sighed. "I really can't skip, Parv."

"I know. Just let me-" and she bent her head down to my pussy and gave it a good smack on the lips. "Now kiss me."

I obliged and tasted myself on her. I then pulled away and Parvati took away my bonds, and I stretched.

"That was a good session."

"Yeah," Parvati answered. "I'm already planning our next one, tomorrow."

We both dressed, and exited the room of requirement with a kiss on the lips.

Later, sitting at my desk in Transfiguration, I thought of what had just happened. I rubbed my legs in anticipation for tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Different type of story, no general plot whatsoever.  
> However...  
> I will take ALL suggestions so you can read what you WANT to read most!!!  
> Comment them so I can continue the story!!!


End file.
